Satsuki's hatred
by UchihaWereWolfLover
Summary: Sasu give birth to identical twins named Satsuko & Satsuki, The ten tailed beast juubi attacked konoha & Menma plan'd to seal the juubi into his newborn daughters but stopped by Hiruzen sarutobi he sealed the juubi & died. Who made juubi go into a rampage & attacked konoha? Why are Satsuki's parents & siblings pay more attention to Satsuko then her?. Dark & Evil tomboyish Satsuki.
1. Juubi sealed into twins

**In this story is about Satsuko and Satsuki who are Identical twins. (i decided its about time satsuki has a sister okay)**

 **"..." Talking**

 _ **'...' Thinking/thoughts**_

A long time ago the Uchiha clan and the Nightray clan form a relationship with each other but something changed as the uchiha clan blamed the nightray clan for killing one of their children for no reason, the hokage banishes the dark clan away.

2 years later at night Menma was running towards konoha hospital, he heard his mate gave birth to Identical twins who look like their mother and him, the first born was a girl Satsuko Uchiha and the second one was also a girl Satsuki Uchiha, Sasu smiled down holding two of his babies in his arms.

Menma watches his mated and smiled "they look like you but Satsuko has my hair" he said while sitting in a chair beside the hospital bed.

"Satsuko has your hair, she didn't have three whiskers marks on her cheeks" Sasu looks over to Menma then he felt an unfamiliar chakra _'what is that...chakra'_ he looks at the window.

Satsuki started to fuss in her mothers arms while Satsuko was still sleeping, Menma takes his daughter out of his mates arms and rocks her gently.

"shhh there there Satsuki its alright" Sasu said rocks her back and forth. Satsuki calms down and opens her eyes she has two different eyes, right purple eye and the other onyx eye on the left as she looks up at her mother. Menma stands up.

"hm? what's the matter Menma?" Sasu lift up his shirt and brings his daughter close to his chest. the baby closed her mouth against her mother's nipple and begin to suck peacefully _'what was that chakra just now?...somethings wrong'_ Menma thought to himself as he looks at his mate while putting his first born daughter into the crib.

"its nothing...i'll see you in the morning koi" Menma kisses his cheek and leaves the room. Sasu smiled and looks down at his baby _'maybe i should sleep soon...'_ Satsuki lets go and falls asleep, Sasu pulls down his shirt then puts her in the crib next to her sister.

~ Few hours later ~

There was a huge explosion near the training grounds as Sasu shoot up awake _'what was that?!'_ Satsuko woke up crying.

"shhh don't cry" picks up Satsuko in his arms and rocks her back and forth _'whats going on here'_ he walks over to the window and sees the village was under attack by juubi the okami.

 _'what?! i thought juubi was a gentle beast, what has gotten into him and why is he destroying the village'_ he sees many people running away from the tailed beast. Sasu rubs his daughters back.

"its gonna be okay sweetie" Satsuko calms down a little but whimpers. Sasu hears a another explosion as the roof from the ceiling begin to collapsed, Sasu manged to dodged that and looks down at his daughter seeing she wasn't hurt.

"good, shes not hurt" he sigh in relief as he looks over to the crib where his other daughter is but the crib was empty.

"what...s-satsuki?! where are you?" Sasu was in a panick but then a figure was holding his daughter in his arms. _'huh where did he come from?'_ he looks at the person, he was wearing a black cloak with an anbu mask.

"its alright, shes not injured" He helps Sasu up while holding the baby in his arms.

Menma brokes the door then found Sasu. Menma went over to his side "are you alright koi? are you hurt?" he asked.

"they are fine hokage-sama, but the ten tailed beast has gone crazy and hes destrying the village" still holding the newborn in his arms. "what are we gonna do hokage-sama?".

"we have to need a host for the juubi" he looks at his daughters. "we're gonna have to take our daughters sasu" looks at his mate.

"NO! menma you can't do that, if our daughters became a jinchuuriki one of them will be treated differently towards the villagers" Sasu looks at Menma with tears in his eyes.

"i'm sorry sasu, its the only way to seal the juubi" Menma hates to admit that one of his daughters will carry a burden.

"t-then..take..our daughters with you.." Sasu sobs while holding his injured arm. Satsuko sleeping peacefully in the anbu's arms.

Menma looks at the anbu and nods at him "please come with me" he jumps out of the window while the anbu was right behind him.

~ Near the training grounds ~

"we must wait for the 6th hokage" Tsunade the 5th hokage. Minato the 4th hokage and Hiruzen sarutobi the 3rd hokage, Jonins where distracting the juubi.

"we're here" Menma jumps down beside tsunade and Hiruzen while the anbu was holding sleeping Satsuko.

"what are we going to do with the juubi?" Hiruzen asked Menma.

"i'm going to seal the juubi into my newborn daughters, for the shake of the village.." Menma walks towards the juubi and about to begun the sealing but Hiruzen stopped him. "how about i'll seal the juubi into your daughters for you, you don't want to upset your mate that you died would you?" Takes both of the babies out of the Anbu's arms, Menma's arms and beguns the sealing jutsu.

"yes...lord 3rd.." Menma steps back _'3rd hokage..i'm..srorry...'_ he thought to himself while watching.

"reaper death seal!" Hiruzen started by separating the juubi's chakra. Once it was half yin and half yang, he sent the half yang into Satsuko's body then the half yin into Satsuki's body. After it was complete. "plz tell my son..asuma..and m-my grandson... konohamaru... that i won't be with them..." he looks at Menma smilling. Menma nods, the shinigami devoured Hirusen's soul and fell into the ground dead.

"may you rest in peace hiruzen sarutobi.." Minato said while Tsunade was sobbing. "take the 3rd hokage away" Menma said emotionlessly while picking up Satsuko and Satsuki in his arms.

The Anbu black ops took hiruzen's body away while the medical ninjas where looking for if other jonin's were hurt, injured or dead.

Menma looks down at his sleeping daughters in his arms and looks at their foreheads the symbol of yin & yang on his daughters heads. _'my little ones...im sorry...for doing this to you...'_ Menma walks back to the hospitcal with Tsunade and Minato.

 **To Be Continue :3**

 _ **Satsuki: Sorry for not updating... i was busy with stuff and all that, But the next chapter will be up very soon i promise :)**_

 _ **Satsuko: plz review! :D**_


	2. Jealousy

**Satsuko and Satsuki are 4 year olds now but everything got worse making Satsuki grew more hatred towards her family.**

 **"..." Talking**

 _ **'...' Thinking/thoughts**_

~ One month later ~

"um mama when will i start academy?" Said a little 4 year old with a happy smile on her face. Satsuko has long raven hair, onyx eyes and beautiful blue dress like shirt with designs on it. **(she looks like mikoto Uchiha, Sasu's mother).**

"very soon, in two days sweetheart" Sasu smiled at his lovely daughter then went back to making lunch for Satsuko and Menma, he was very excited cuz his daughter's birthday is in two days as the academy starts after her birthday.

A little 4 year old girl reading a book, sitting all by herself in the hallway of the uchiha manor her name was Satsuki shes Satsuko's twin sister but Satsuki doesn't like her sister very much becasue her parents pay'd more attention to Satsuko then her. She looks exactly like Satsuko. long hair, blue dress like shirt but her eye has a different color, her parents never even spend time with her or teaching her new jutsus ethier. She even try'd to talk to them but they always neglected her.

Satsuki gets up and walked down the hallway _'stupid parents of mine...'._ as she heard juubi in her head.

 _ **'you feeling left out pup?'**_ Said a voice in her head.

 _'shut up juubi-san!'._

 _ **'c'mon...i can feel the hatred towards your family'**_ Juubi smirked in her head while swaying his tails.

 _'just...SHUT UP ALREADY!'_ Slides the door open, scaring her big brother Mezumi Uchiha. Satsuki just walked pass'd him but was grabbed by the leg and kicked in the stomach.

"ha ha ha what a loser you are half-breed!" He kicked her in the stomach again making her cry, then drops her into the floor.

"waahhhhh!" She puts both hands to cover her face while crying.

"heh, she deserved it" Said Minoru Uchiha the eldest brother of the family then garbs her by the neck "your so weak that father and mother didn't care for you anymore" Slams her into the wall making a huge crack behind her.

"yeah cuz they only care and love Satsuko then you" Punches her on the cheek making blood coming out of her mouth.

 _'s-stop it...'._

"they even didn't take extra care for you when mother brought you home as an infant" Mezumi smirk and punches her again.

 _'s-stop it!...'._

"father didn't even know you exist!" Minoru chokes her tighter and tighter.

 _'e-enough!...'._

"or maybe you're not our sister at all!" Punches her in the stomach one last time before taking another punch in the face "cuz you have a different bloodline that was banished a long time ago before you were even born!" Mezumi shouts and punches her in the face harder then the last one.

 **"ENOUGH!"** Satsuki activates the sharingan with one pupil and punches two of her brothers away **"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY ABOUT ME!"** She said in a demon voice as she walk away to her and sister's room upstairs.

 _ **'wow what a show you put up there pup'**_ Juubi smirk'd evilly and howls in happiness while doing a little dance in his chibi form.

 _'can you at least be quiet for once juubi-san'_ Satsuki sighed in annoynce then lies down on top of bunk bed, closes her eyes.

~ Few minutes later ~

"SATSUKI MAKOTO UCHIHA COME DOWNSTAIRS THIS INSTANT!" Said a voice in the living room was none other than Menma Uchiha the clan leader and hokage of konoha, he was furious and mad at his youngest child in the family.

 _'what does father want?'_ Satsuki rubbed her eyes as she walked downstairs until she was face to face to her father with his sharingan eyes on while glaring at her.

"MIND EXPLAINING WHY YOUR BROTHERS ARE HURT WITH BRUISES ON THEIR FACESES!" Menma shouted at the little 4 year old without thinking stright.

"t-they..w-where beating me up..a-and-" She was cut off when Menma slapped her where Mezumi had punched her cheek from.

"DON'T LIE TO ME BRAT!, THEY SAID YOU PUNCHED THEM FOR NO REASON!" He slapped her again and walks away.

The triplets Raiden, Ryura and Ren saw everything while hidding in the corner _'what a cry baby..'_ they though while watching their little sister crying on the floor.

Sasu Uchiha walks over to his daughter and slaps her on the other side of her cheek "IM VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU AND STOP CRYING ITS ANNOYING!" He glares at her then puts her into the basement and walks out to the kitchen while finishing the lunch boxes _'okay the lunch boxes are ready for my sweet little angel and mate'_ he smiles brightly.

Menma puts on his shoes while garbbing his ninja tools.

Satsuko runs to her father then hugs him from behind "daddy c'mon c'mon lets go already!" She giggles while pulling his arm.

"wait, don't forget for lunch" Sasu walks over to his mate and kisses him on the cheek "you two be careful out there" He remined Menma to be back by noon.

"hmph, don't worry we'll be back after were done training right Satsuko?" He smiles a little at his daughter.

"yeah plus daddy's gonna teach me how to throw shurikens" She smiles big while jumping up and down.

"wow be sure to show me when your done alright sweety" He kisses Satsuko and smiles at them.

"okay mama bye!" Pulls on her father's arm again "c'mon daddy lets go!" Menma chuckles while walking with his daughter.

Satsuki crying in a dark of the basement _'w-why...why do my parents and siblings hate me so much juubi-san'_ She rubbed her eyes while whimpering _'i-i don't wanna be alone anymore...i-it hurts so much that i can't breathe..'_ tries to reach in her pockets for her inhaler.

Juubi comes out of Satsuki's body and reached her inahler then puts it in her mouth while taking her in his arms to comfort her **"no, don't say that pup..no matter what i'll always be with you.."** He helps her with the inhaler and pushed it down for her to breathe in.

She inhales it and breathes in relief then snuggles into Juubi's chest "plz stay with me..." tugs on his yukata.

 **"sure whatever you say pup"** Smiles and lies down on the rug with her _**'they will pay for not supporting her'**_ closes his eyes for a nap.

~ Two days later ~

"1..2..3 HAPPY BIRTHDAY SATSUKO!" Yelled the children with their parents as they laughed and cheered.

"wow, thank you everyone" Satsuko blow out five of her candle on her cake and smiled. "hey, little sis come and join us" She looks over to her shoulder.

"hmph no thanks" Walks outside then into konoha streets _'its my birthday today...i'm really jealous of Satsuko and she gets alot of gifts than me...'_ She thinks to herself then bumps into someone.

"hey! watch where your going half-breed!" A guy pushes Satsuki to the ground. "stupid kids" the guy mumbles to himself and walks away _'kids these days..'_ .

Satsuki gets up then walks to the park and sits down on a bench. _'why is it always me...'_ She looks up at the sky.

 _ **'hey, pup happy birthday'**_ Juubi smiles in his cage and yawns _**'just cheer up and act normal'**_ He puts his head to rest.

 _'thanks juubi-san'_ She smiles to herself then walks towards the swing and sits down _'i wanna become an highest rank ninja someday in the future juubi-san'_ Giggles to herself while swinging.

Kakashi and Iruka sees Satsuki then walks over to her _'i wonder whats wrong with her'_ Kakashi thought and reads his icha icha paradise, Iruka kneels to her size "whats the matter Saki? what are you doing in a park by yourself" He asked nicely.

"hello kakashi-sensei, iruka-sensei...nothings wrong just playing by myself" She bows down and smiles at them _'why are they here?'_ gets up from the swing. Satsuko sees her sister chatting with kakashi and iruka.

 _ **'maybe they're passing by i think'**_ **.**

 _'maybe...hm?'_ looks over and sees her sister then looks away from her. Satsuko pouts and leaves.

"oh happy birthday Saki, your 5 years old today right?" Satsuki nods "well i have a gift for you" Iruka hands a little box to her.

"and this is for you" Kakashi hands Satsuki a book about 'Uchiha warriors', "i know how much you wanted it right?" She nods then opens a little box that iruka got for her then gasps in awe.

"do you like it, its the uchiha necklace that you're gandmother told me to give it to you" He smiles and helps her put it on. "this one's from me, go ahead open it" Satsuki opens it and smiles.

"this is the scroll about how to control your chakra right?" She looks iruka "yup, your starting academy tomorrow are you excited saki" He smiles at her. "yeah i can't wait, i think i should get home now bye kakashi-sensei bye iruka-sensei!" Satsuki waves and runs home while holding her presents in her arms.

Kakashi smiles at his mate "you've make her really happy iruka" he said while reading his book. Iruka looks at him "yeah but you also made her happy cuz you've been looking for that book in a long time but you finally found it right?" giggles while remembering kakashi looking really exhausted when he found the book.

"h-hey that book was really hard to find okay!" Blushes in embarrassment while realizing people are staring at them. "l-lets just go home' Iruka just sighs and follows him.

~ At the Uchiha manor ~

Satsuki takes off her shoes and went down the hallway then hears her whole family laughing and celebrating for Satsuko's birthday without her _' jeeze, i wish i can join them...but father and mother didn't care about me...im really really jealous of my sister'_ She walks upstairs to her and sister's room.

"hm? satsuki's home" About to get up but stopped by her brother Sosuke Uchiha "but satsuko we're having alot of fun right now" he said while eatting cake "yeah but its me and satsuki's birthday" Satsuko doesn't like it when her sister is not coming to celebrate their birthday.

Satsuki reads the book she got from kakashi-sensei and reads it to juubi _'it says about a very brave uchiha warrior fights for survival to save enough chakra to bust out from the monsters grasp'_ She thought to him.

 _ **'wow this book is interesting'**_ He was listening to her while resting.

 _'yeah i like this book'_ Satsuki yawns and closes the book, hides it under her pillow and falls asleep then dreams about the uchiha warriors.

 _ **'good night pup'**_ Juubi smiles and falls sleep along with her.

 **To Be Continue :D**

 **Satsuko: i can't believe mom and dad would do that to you :'(**

 **Satsuki: cuz you're their favorite dumb-ass! :(**

 **Satsuka: SIS!, don't talk to satsuko like that! DX**

 **Satsuka & Satsuko cheers, Satsuki sarcastically: were triplets! :D**

 **Sasu: plz review! :)**

 **Menma: *smirks and sneaks behind sasu ***

 **Sasu: don't even think about it *glares at him ***

 **Menma: *sulks * hmph, your no fun Sasu-koi**

 **Sasu: *does a happy dance with juubi * :3**

 **Juubi: why me -_-'**

 **(Menma and Sasu are from 'NARUTO ROAD TO NINJA)**


End file.
